Rayford
Rayford is a suburban town in Georgia and is located between Savannah and Griffin County (near Whispering Oaks Amusement Park). It is the main setting for all the Survivors in both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 as the town serves as a meeting point. History Rayford has some historic significance and likes to encourage both its residents and tourists to stop by and take interest in learning about its history, culture, and heritage. Along with the town's history, it also displays a vibrant nightlife as several shops use neon signs and lights and play music everywhere you go. Most of the town's residents like the Midnight Riders as they advertise the band in local bars and pool halls with posters and signs as well they were also seen preparing for a concert. Rayford's main source of income comes from Rayford Port and Shipping where they send and receive goods by boat and train. The town was trying to expand to other sources of income such as tourism, encouraging people to purchase souvenirs from shops as well as take the scenic "Under the River" tour (which also provided work at the Brick Factory) and with music, where The Midnight Riders were scheduled to play a concert here. Current Status After the initial Green Flu outbreak across the Eastern United States and hearing how CEDA and the military failed to maintain the quarantine, the citizens of Rayford preferred to survive the Infection on their own. Well-equipped Survivors were prepared to fight off the Infected, and homemade weapons such as molotov cocktails and Pipe bombs were stockpiled in huge numbers by the citizens. However, the sheer number of Infected finally overran the city piece by piece, and many of the Survivors turned into Infected themselves (the appearance of several Fallen Survivors in the east part of the city). Although the citizens preferred to hold out by themselves, they most likely had no choice but to allow CEDA to intervene. It seems CEDA tried to help the city as the presence of several infected CEDA agents (in the Left 4 Dead 2 version of The Sacrifice) and several CEDA evacuation buses, in The Passing, can be seem roaming about and blocking the streets. CEDA tried to evacuated as much of the population as possible, and established a defensive perimeter around Rayford Port. At one point, a live Tank specimen was brought through the city. Whether CEDA or the military captured it and whether it was in this very city or if it was just passing through is unknown. The train was guarded by the military, however, it was unable to continue any further due to a collapsing bridge therefore, the train cars subsequently crashed and were lost to the tide of Infected. Both groups of Survivors come through this city. Bill, Francis, Louis and Zoey enter from the north by a military train they took all the way from Millhaven (assumed to be in Pennsylvania), while Coach, Ellis, Nick and Rochelle enter by a Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s stock car from the east. Landmarks in Rayford * Rayford Bridge * Shops and Internet cafe * Rayford Park * Brick factory * Renovating apartment building * Pool Hall * Tattoo Parlor * Jazz Club * Rayford Historic Underground Tour * Rayford Port and Shipping Gallery '' Port Finale.PNG|The Bridge in the two finales The Barge.PNG Rayford.JPG|The Port filled with infected as seen in the comic '' Notes * Rayford is home to a motorcycle gang ironically known as 'The Zombies'. The gang members are Infected during the initial outbreak. * Rayford is apparently based on the city Atlanta which is mentioned several times on graffiti in The Sacrifice and by Valve. * This is the only town where a Witch (dressed as a bride) and a Tank (more underdressed than normal) will always be encountered at one of the same spots, though in different campaigns. * Rayford is the only known town that both the Survivor groups go through other than various non-canon Custom Campaigns. Category:Locations